George and Alicia, Seven Kisses
by FoxfaceWeasley
Summary: Seven kisses shared between George Weasley and Alicia Spinnet. Warning - the last one is sad. Rated K for a bit of swearing on Alicia's part. Nothing awful. Written for the 'Seven Kisses' Challenge on HPFC.


George and Alicia - Seven Kisses.  
Pairing: George and Alicia.  
Prompts: Water, Bathroom, Sunday, Date, Summer, Stop, Today.  
Written for SonyaWho's Seven Kisses Challenge on HPFC.

_Kiss one:  
_  
Alicia was sitting by the lake, just enjoying the natural beauty of the castle's grounds. There was always something new to discover, even if you had been to that place before. There was never something you couldn't do, if you tried hard enough. There was never somewhere you hadn't been. She was thinking about how lucky she was to be able to experience all of this. She was coming to the end of her second year, which had been, in her own opinion, the best of the two. She had been made a reserve on the house quidditch team, she had met a really funny, pretty, talented and understanding first year called Katie Bell, and most importantly of all, developed a weakness for a Weasley.

She was watching the calm w_ater_ ripple gently before her, when a pair of hands wrapped themselves around her eyes, pushing her into darkness.  
"Guess who?" the person asked cheekily, grinning to himself.  
"Wait, Oliver? What're you doing here? I thought we weren't going public, yet!" she gasped. She could suddenly see light again, and the hands were removed from her eyes.  
"Please tell me I didn't just hear that right," George said horsely, rubbing the back of his neck and his face turning deathly pale. Alicia tried hard to stifle her giggles, and soon it was too much.  
"Hey, calm it Georgie. I'm not seeing Oliver. Like we'd have any time to get a snog in with him fretting over Quidditch," she grinned, falling back on the grass and looking up at the clouds. George sat down next to her and ruffled her hair.  
"You could do better," he muttered. She turned to him, smiling.  
"I know, I was kidding," she said softly, tousling his hair. She leaned upwards and pressed a gentle kiss to his cheek. "I could do much better than Wood."

Alicia gave George a quick hug and stood up, walking off. He stayed sat there for a while, his hand held exactly to the place where she had kissed him. It was still tingling, and his face was still slightly pink.

_Kiss two._

George saw Hermione enter the girl's _bathroom_. "Fair enough", he thought. Sure, it was Myrtle's bathroom, and no-one liked Myrtle, but who else would the young, bushy-haired Gryffindor talk to? He was slightly shocked when Harry followed her in soon after. "Wait, what?" George thought to himself. Harry and Hermione. Alone. In a bathroom... He hit his head against the wall to get rid of the disturbing thoughts he was thinking. Then Ron followed, and George's mind was blown.  
"What ARE they doing in there?" George muttered, pulling the Marauder's map out of his pocket and scanning it over. He was interrupted when he felt someone breathing heavily on the back of his neck.  
"What are who doing in where?" Alicia asked, sweeping her hair to one side and looking over George's shoulder.

George quickly explained everything, and soon, she was as confused as him. She tied her hair up in a pink ribbon, the same way she always did when she had something to think about or do, and began to pace the corridor.  
"How very feminine of you, Alicia," George smirked.  
"What, so just because I play quidditch and listen to slightly loud music, I can't be girly?" Alicia asked, stopping in her tracks and looking at him accusingly.  
"I never said that," he replied defensively.  
"But you implied it," she said, a smirk forming on her lips.  
"Look, Alicia. I never said you couldn't be girly. All I did was make a remark about how you rarely do girlish things, and if you want to twist it into something totally not how I intended it, then fiiiiiiine, but right now, we have a question at hand, and-" George began. Alicia rolled her eyes and gave him a quick peck on the lips, the politest form of telling him to shut up that she could think of.

"What was that for?" George asked.  
"I couldn't think of any other way to say it," Alicia said smugly.  
"What? That you loooooove me?" he teased, poking a strand of her hair behind her ear. She slapped his hand away playfully.  
"No. I couldn't think of any other way to tell you to shut up, because those three are going to hear us!" she hissed. George nodded slightly in understanding and took her hand. She looked up at him.  
"What's that for?" she mocked.  
"Couldn't think of any other way to say it," he grinned.  
"What? That you looooooooooooooove me?" she said, thinking 'two can play this game'.  
"No. That I want to get out of here before Filch catches us for whatever the hell you did. Because I know you did something, otherwise you wouldn't have been breathing so heavily when you came up to me," he said matter-of-factly. She scowled.  
"That's rich coming from you, George," she snickered. "But I may, or may not, have put a self-timer on a load of pink paint balloons, and he may or may not have seen his newly decorated office," she grinned. George rolled his eyes.  
"Trust you..."

Kiss three.

Alicia was sat in the common room, doing her homework last minute, as always. She was sat alone, curled up in one of the big, squishy chairs, and was about to give up and fall asleep.  
"Homework, why don't you just do youself?" she sighed in exasperation, and noticed that she had gotten a fair few looks from younger students. She made a rude hand gesture at them, telling them all to mind their own business.  
"Now, now, Alicia. Calm down," George teased behind her. She whipped around, wearing a look that said 'Shut up, or I'll eat you alive.' "Yeesh, if looks could kill," he grinned, sitting down on the arm of the chair.  
"I mean it George. Shut up, or you'll find yourself falling from the top of the astronomy tower," she snarled, lazily flipping the page of her textbook. George stroked her hair, and just chuckled to himself. "Get off me, Weasley. I've got a boat load of homework to do, and if you're just gonna distract me, then you can shove off, alright? If you're actually going to help me, then marvellous." George looked over her shoulder, still stroking her hair.

"That's easy, Leesh. Portkeys are simple business," George said, grinning.  
"Yeah, maybe for you. I grew up in the muggle world, in case you forgot, and I've never had to use one," she explained, throwing the book in front of her.  
"Well, it's simple. You just have to touch the portkey before it leaves, and you get taken to the place you want to go. It's hardly brain surgery," George shrugged.  
"Oh, and I bet you know all about that, too," Alicia snapped. George stood up and backed away.  
"What's got your knickers in a twist? Girl problems?" George blurted out, feeling slightly agitated. Alicia threw him another death-stare.  
"What, so just because I'm in a bit of a pissy mood, I'm having 'girl problems'? No, George. I'm in a pissy mood because I'm fed up of being noticed for the wrong reasons, and ignored when I do stuff right!" Alicia swept all of her things into her bag and stormed out. George followed after her, and found her sitting in an empty corridor, birds flying around in front of her eyes.

"What do you want?" Alicia sniped, and the birds vanished into thin air.  
"To apologise. I was really out of line back there. I shouldn't have said that to you. Whatever it is that's getting to you, I'll help you out. If it's a boy who's been doing this, I'll knock him out cold. But I can imagine a hundred and one better ways to be spending a _Sunday _than to be sat here in a corridor, trying to get you not to hate me, and to understand that as a friend, I only want the best-" George said, but he was cut off.  
"Good luck knocking yourself out then," she grinned, standing up and playing with the collar of his shirt.  
"Wait, what?" he said, oblivious. "Oh, you mean...?" he grinned back. She nodded, and their eyes locked.  
"Your eyes are blue," he stated.  
"So are yours. Just noticed?" she teased, tracing a pattern on his shirt.  
"Yours are pretty, though. Never really looked into them, if I'm honest," he said, twirling her hair. She reached up onto her tiptoes and kissed him, hardly gently. The kiss was different to the other two that they had shared. The first was a friendly, slightly joking kiss. The second was just to shut George up. This one was real, in the sense that it was spontanious, serious and... special. It was passionate, but not sensual, and seemed to last forever. That was, until a certain Fred Weasley coughed loudly behind the snogging duo.  
"Honestly you two. Try to make your antics SLIGHTLY more private," Fred snickered, walking off.

_Kiss four.  
_  
It was the last day of their sixth year at Hogwarts, and George and Alicia had managed to keep their blossoming love away from their friends, except Fred due to the incident in fifth year. George was sitting in the common room, having packed already, and was lazily waiting around.  
"Girls these days... Always have to pack everything so neatly, don't they," Lee muttered beside him.  
"Tell me about it, Lee... If she doesn't get down here in the next twenty minutes, I'm not asking her," George stated, standing up and pacing the room.  
"Asking her what?" Lee asked, oblivious.  
"Asking her out, dumbass!" George rolled his eyes and began to get very nervous. "What if she says no, Lee?" George worried, wringing his hands and continuing to walk aimlessly.  
"She won't. I've seen the way she looks at you, mate, and she's got more than friendship on her mind," Fred, who had entered the room at some unknown point, chuckled.

"George, have you seen my blue hoodie?" Alicia asked, making her way down the stairs.  
"Uh, what? Weren't you wearing it last night?" George replied, sitting on the back of one of the chairs.  
"See, I thought the same thing. But I can't find it anywhere!" she huffed, leaning against a banister. "Did I take it off down here? Is it... No, I took it off down here... Or did I? Is it upstairs? No... No it's down here somewhere... Isn't it?" she questioned, looking around to see if she had left it. George shrugged, unaware if he was meant to be part of the conversation she seemed to be having with herself..  
"Actually, while you're here, can I ask you something?" George took a deep breath and hopped down, shifting nervously on his feet.  
"Shoot," Alicia said, her eyes still scanning the room for the jumper.

"At some point in the holidays, d'you think maybe you might like to go out, you know, on a date with me?" George asked, trying to sound confident. Alicia's eyes stopped darting about the room, and she smiled.  
"I was hoping you'd ask me that at some point, George," she grinned.  
"So, is that a yes, or are you just messing with me?" he grinned back.  
"Well, let's see if this answers your question," Alicia whispered. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him to her, and came to a halt just before she reached his lips. She was teasing him, no doubt.  
"Stop teasing me and just kiss me, Ali," George chuckled. She pulled herself away and turned to face the opposite wall.  
"No," Alicia joked, folding her arms. "You'll have to make me kiss you," she challenged.  
"Alicia Spinnet, that was the stupidest thing you've said since I met you." George grabbed her around the waist and spun her in a circle, and she laughed.

"Put me down, George," she giggled, but she put up no fight against his firm grip around her torso.  
"I'll put you down if you kiss me," he laughed in her ear.  
"Fine, I'll kiss you. Just let. Me. Down!" George obliged and gently set her back down on the floor, looking down at her almost expectantly. She merely rolled her eyes and just brushed his lips with her own.  
"There it is!" she sighed with relief and grabbed the jumper from under one of the chairs. "See you later, Georgie?" she smiled, turning to face him. He nodded.  
"See you, Ali," he smiled back, and she disappeared up the girls staircase.

"See you later Georgie?" Fred mocked, putting on a ridiculously high-pitched voice.  
"See you, Ali!" Lee joked, running into Fred's arms. The pair fell about laughing.  
"Funny, guys. Real funny..." George chuckled, falling back into one of the armchairs again.

_Kiss five.  
_**Sorry for any brain-melting that the following mush will give. ;3**  
Alicia relaxed back on her elbows, looking out over at the sea and the horizon behind. The cool air was gently blowing her hair from her face, exposing her slightly reddened cheeks.  
"The sunset looks beautiful tonight, huh?" she said airily, burying her fingers in the sand.  
"Yeah, it's a'ight. Nothing compared to you, though," George shrugged, putting an arm protectively around Alicia's shoulders.  
"Cliché," she grinned, shuffling slightly closer to her red-headed companion.  
"And your point is...?" George laughed, moving his arm from around her shoulders to around her waist. She shuddered a little, but relaxed back into his touch with a gently smile. "I love your smile," George admitted, blushing slightly but sounding confident in what he was saying. He poked a strand of hair behind her ear, propping himself up on his right arm. This made the girl blush furiously. She'd never said that said to her before, not once in her long string of boyfriends and broken hearts.

The two sat in comfortable silence for a few minutes, just watching the sun sink slowly on the horizon. George leaned down to Alicia and pressed his lips against her cheek very gently.  
"You're beautiful, d'you know that?" he said softly, looking into her eyes.  
"You're not half bad yourself," she grinned, sitting up and turning to face George. He brought his other arm around her waist. She locked her hands around his neck. Both sets of eyes fluttered closed, and their lips met in a soft, tender kiss. Neither broke away, as if afraid that the other might just... drift away if they did.  
"I... I think I love you, Alicia Spinnet," George whispered.  
"I don't think I love you... I know I do," Alicia whispered back, nuzzling her head into his neck. "And this is shaping up to be the greatest summer ever."

_Kiss six._

The Yule ball was already half over. George was sat with a silly Hufflepuff girl (**no offence to them, I consider myself half Puff!**) whose name he couldn't even remember, and he was bored. More than bored, really.  
"Well, Georgie?" the girl huffed, standing up and holding out a hand. George presumed he she had asked him to dance.  
"Nah, not up for it. Sorry, Hannah, was it?" he sighed, slumping back in his seat and looking over at the dancefloor. The girl stormed away, muttering under her breath, but George wsan't focusing on Hannah. He was focusing on someone else. There she was, in her stunning purple dress. It pulled in at the waist, had a ribbon on the chest, and flowed out with purple netting from the hips downwards. On the chest and torso, there were small silver gems, each of which reflected miniature rainbows and dazzling light in the room at all angles. It went all the way down to the floor, where it was swaying gently. George sighed.

He followed his gaze upwards and couldn't help but smile when he saw her. Alicia Spinnet: the girl who would get stressed out over the littlest of things, who didn't usually care if someone thought something bad about her, who played sports a lot and got muddy, who pulled pranks with the twins, who constantly occupied George's mind.  
"She should be mine," he scowled, feeling a pang of jealously towards his best friend. How was it that Lee Jordan, of all people, (**once again, no offense intended here**) could have scored a date with the girl he had kissed x number of times before? George stood up and made his way over to the dancing duo.  
"Lee, d'you mind?" he asked, gesturing for his friend to go. Lee gave a knowing smirk and walked off to find Fred and Angelina to kill a moment between the two. George looked at her expectantly.  
"What's the stare for, Georgie?" she asked, brushing her hair out of her face.  
"Why Lee, Alicia? I thought... You and I... We... Y'know what, forget it. You have fun with Lee. I'll catch you later," he sighed, walking off quickly. Alicia rolled her eyes and chased after him.

"George, what on Earth are you talking about? Lee and I came as friends, that's all. I didn't have a date, he didn't, and we agreed, literally yesterday, that if neither of us had gotten a date by today that we would go together. Plus, you were going with Hannah Auburn, so I couldn't ask you," she explained, putting a hand on his shoulder and looking at him sympathetically. "I'm sorry," she murmured.  
"Hannah, that's her name... And I only went with her because Katie said that Fred had heard from Angelina that she had overheard someone saying that you said to them that you were going with someone already," he turned around and looked her in the eyes. "I'm sorry, too."  
"Uh, what?" she laughed. "Lee was literally last minute. I came down into the common room, saw Lee, we shrugged it off and walked out together. I swear, people say the weirdest things these days," she stretched backwards and yawned. "It's stuffy in here. Can we go outside?" she asked. George nodded and almost dragged her out into the cool night air..  
"Yeesh George. You almost took my arm out of the socket," she joked, rubbing her shoulder. He rolled his eyes slightly, a grin pulling at the corners of his lips.

"So let me get this straight. You only went with Lee because I was going with Hannah, and I only went with Hannah because you were going with Lee? How did you find out I was going with her anyway?" George asked, leaning back against a wall. She nodded.  
"Angelina told me you were..." she muttered, and her eyes lit up. "Wait. Oh, I'm going to get her later..." she half-scowled. Alicia was awful at scowling, though, and she ended up looking like a four year old in a bad mood because she wasn't allowed the last cookie.  
"Yeah, uh. I'm officially confused. Why are you going to..."  
"Because, George. She played a key part in both stories, here. She was in yours, wasn't she? Katie saying to you that she heard from Fred who had heard Angelina, or however it went. And she told me that you were going with Hannah, so..." Alicia started, gesturing for George to continue her train of thought.  
"So she was trying to make one, or both, of us jealous so that we would end up..." George said.  
"Together. Yeah, that's what I think too. Well, it worked I guess," she grinned at him.  
"I did not get jealous, Alicia. I just didn't want you to end up... I just didn't uh... I... Well, as your best friend and all, I was just being protective, alright? And well..." George began to ramble, and Alicia began to laugh. She composed herself and looked up into his eyes.  
"George... _Stop,_"she said softly. "Just... Just stop, yeah?" she couldn't help but grin when she saw the confused expression on his face. "Don't start rambling, because we both know it'll never end."

Alicia looked up and tried to contain her giggles. There it was, hanging in mid-air above the two of them. Mistletoe.  
"Uh," she whispered, looking back into his eyes. George looked to the spot she had been looking at moments before, and a faint blush appeared on his cheeks.  
"Uh..." he said in response, locking eyes with hers. "So, does that mean we have to...?" he asked. Alicia nodded slightly and her heart started pounding. Without giving it a second thought, he snaked his arms around her waist and kissed her. She shivered, partially to the cold and partially because it was her initial reaction to the kiss. The two of them heard several loud "Awws" and "How cute!"s, and a particularly loud wolf-whistle that could only have come from an Irish boy whose eyebrows had grown back at that moment in time. George and Alicia pulled apart, looking around them.  
"Wanna go somewhere more private?" he asked, taking her hand and smiling. She nodded, and the two walked up to the cosy, warm Gryffindor common room hand in hand.

_Kiss Seven.  
_**I'm sorry if you cry.**

Alicia sighed deeply. It wasn't fair. She couldn't be moving away, not now. She was happy. She had been with George for three years. Her friends were all near. Yet it was all happening.  
"I don't want to go. You can't make me!" she shouted at her parents, standing up from the chair in the small kitchen.  
"Alicia honey. You have to understand... You have to come with us," her father tried to reason with her.  
"No I don't! It's not fair!" she exclaimed, balling up her fists. She didn't see the point in moving away. She had graduated. She wanted to stay.  
"Alicia, listen to us. This is for your own good. It's not safe to stay here anymore. We won't be gone for too long, and you can get your friends to come and visit whenever you like. We're only moving for a year or two," her mother said, standing up and moving to her daughter's side. Alicia stepped away.  
"Two years? I can't be away from Angelina, Katie, Fred, George and Lee for that long!" Alicia started enunciating. That was when you knew she was furious: she started to enunciate and speak VERY loud.  
"You'll have to. You're coming with us, and that's that. We're moving tomorrow. Go and pack," Alicia's father ordered, starting to get fed up with the argument. He ushered her from the room and slammed the door.  
"I HATE YOU TWO!" she choked, storming up to her room and slamming the door shut as loudly as possible.

*le next day*

"Now isn't a good time, Mister Weasley. Seeing you will only make her more upset," Alicia's father tried, but George barged straight past him and up into his girlfriend's bedroom. She was sat on her bed, puffy eyed with a suitcase at her feet.  
"Alicia..." George whispered, running to hug her. She fell into his arms and cried into his shoulder.  
"George... I don't w-want to g-go," she choked through her tears. George only pulled her tighter.  
"It's okay, Ali. I'll come and see you as often as I can, I swear," he tried to be strong for the two of them. Showing his weakness would only make her more upset, and he didn't want that to happen.  
"George, I think... I think we should..." Alicia began, pulling away from the hug and facing the opposite wall. "I think w-we should break up."  
"No... No... No, Alicia, you can't do this..." George said horsely, standing up and fighting the tears from falling.  
"It's for the best, George... Lets face it. There are a million better girls out there than me, and you'll meet one of them. When I come back, and if you want to, we can pick up where we left off," she struggled, refusing to turn back around and face him.

Without speaking, George spun her around and slammed his lips against hers. The kiss was bittersweet, a combination of longing, passion and tears. When they pulled apart, Alicia's lips were slightly bruised and her cheeks were stained with her tears.  
"Alicia... Please... Not now. Not _today_," his voice cracked, but she turned back around, her shoulders shaking. George ran from the room, out of the house and kept running until he was as far away as possible.

_*a few minutes later*_

Alicia stumbled into the family's car, still crying from earlier. She sat down and went the entire journey without speaking. She couldn't stop thinking about George. She knew that the decision was the right one, yet her heart felt as though there was a hole. One which would never be fixed until she was back in his arms, right where she belonged.

*FIN*


End file.
